A Surprise Visitor
by Choctawfilly CK
Summary: Chakotay wants to visit an old friend. A bit of fluff.


Title: A Surprise Visitor

Author: CK

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: They aren't mine… But I like to let them out occasionally.

Authors Note: Just a short piece of… fluff I guess. Enjoy!

* * *

Chakotay sighed as he sat down under a large oak tree in the park. He looked out and saw fields of wheat and corn. This was the right place, yet he was lost. He grabbed for his bag next to him. There was a padd in there with the directions B'Elanna had sent him.

"Hello." A young boy's voice came from the branches above him.

Chakotay looked up into the clear blue eyes of a sandy blonde haired boy of about ten. "Hello." He smiled at the boy hanging upside down. He wondered what age it was that we stopped doing that.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked, beginning to swing back and forth.

"I'm looking for a padd that's somewhere in my bag. What are you doing?" Chakotay asked before returning to his search.

"I am hiding." He stated. "Those twin boys won't leave me alone." He shook his head. "I'm too old to be playing with five year olds."

"I see." Chakotay sighed, unable to find the padd. "How old are you?"

"I am ten." He pulled himself up onto the branch. "But I'm much older than my age." He grinned and slid down the side of the tree, landing with a thud next to Chakotay. "I'm in advanced classes at school."

"That's impressive." Chakotay looked at the boy.

"My mother says I work too hard." He shrugged. "I'm happy with how hard I work."

"Do you live around here?" Chakotay asked, hoping the boy could help him find the right house.

"Yes. Well, no. But I am staying with my Grandmother this summer and I know the area well." He looked at Chakotay, his eyes narrowed. "Are you looking for someone?"

Chakotay nodded. "And I am lost." He gave the boy a warm smile. "Can you help me?"

The boy folded his arms. "Depends. Were you invited?"

Chakotay raised an eyebrow. "Not exactly. But I know she'll want to see me." He looked at the fields. "At least I think she will."

The boy nodded. "I see." He studied Chakotay. "I'm Ned." He extended his hand.

Chakotay looked at the boy and accepted the hand. "Chakotay."

Ned grinned. "I know." He stood and brushed off his pants. "Come on. Aunt Katie is helping Gram."

Chakotay had to chuckle. This boy was Kathryn's nephew. "Lead the way."

They walked together down the hill. Ned pointed out several local landmarks as they made their way through a couple fields and into the large yard on the Janeway property. "Gram?" Ned called as they made their way up the walk. "Gram!"

"Hey!" Phoebe called as she came out of the house. "There is no reason to go around yelling." She looked at her son, then Chakotay. "Oh you've brought company." She smiled at Chakotay.

"He's here for Aunt Katie." He said as he led Chakotay to the porch. "Why are you here?"

"That's a nice greeting for your mother." Phoebe frowned. "You've spent too much time with your aunt."

"Oh and that's a nice thing to say about your sister?" Ned shot back. "Aunt Katie?" He called into the house through the screen door.

"She's out back." Gretchen called as she made her way to the door. "Neddie, you're back soon." The older Janeway smiled as she came out the front to hug her grandson. She looked at Chakotay and sized him up right away. She smiled at him. "Welcome Captain."

He smiled at her. He now knew where Kathryn got those eyes from. "Seems like everyone knows me…" He offered.

Phoebe frowned. "I don't… Wait." She looked at him. "Oh… Commander… I mean Captain Chakotay." She smiled warmly. "Come in."

"Oh yes. Please come in Captain." Gretchen said softly, turning to lead the group in the house. "I was just making lunch, would you like to join us?"

"I wouldn't want to impose." He said as he followed the Janeway clan into the kitchen.

"Nonsense." Gretchen shook her head as though it were the most preposterous idea. "All Kathryn's friends are welcome here."

Chakotay looked at Phoebe and Ned. "If you think it would be ok…"

"I do." Ned smiled and plopped down into the chair.

"I'm sure it will be." Phoebe offered.

"Mom." Kathryn called as she entered the Kitchen through the backdoor. "These plants need something." She had her hands up in front of her; they were dark from the soil caked to them. Her shoulder length hair was loose and she wore a light blue dress. "They just aren't…" Her eyes focused on him as he stood by the table. "Chakotay." Chakotay held his breath, waiting for her reaction.

Kathryn smiled warmly, her eyes sparkled. "Chakotay." She repeated stepping towards him.

"Kathryn." He offered, taking a step. It was all he could do to not sweep her into his arms. She was the look of the woman she was on New Earth. The one he had truly fallen for.

Kathryn moved to him and embraced him, forgetting her dirty hands. He held her tightly, grinning like crazy. She looked up into his dark eyes. "I missed you." She whispered.

"Me too." And before he could stop himself, he brought his lips to hers in a soft promising kiss. He felt her smile and then deepen the kiss. His heart was racing and his mind had shut down. All that mattered was that she was in his arms.

"You were right Mom." Phoebe said with a giggle. "She did fall in love."

FIN


End file.
